mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Matrix Thrill-ogy
| image = File:Matrix.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Lost in space | link = Matrix Thrill-ogy | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = February 03, 2009 | winningfaction = Free Humans | roster = # player #Social Darwin #JarZe #IDoNotExist #Izzy #Twin_Pop #Izzy 2.0 (RainThinker) #Andromeda #BrandonB (Hellgate London) #CrazyPainter #Joe's Student #GreyCells (Riranor) #Impervious #Renan (Clozo) #TwoaDay #Randro(Twin Bro) #Star_Tiger #SomeGuy #Prof. Templeton | first = Prof. Templeton | last = Social Darwin, IDoNotExist, Andromeda, BrandonB, Joe's Student, TwoaDay, SomeGuy | mvp = Andromeda | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Lost in space based on The Matrix It began on February 03, 2009 and ended in a Free Humans win in D4 (February 12th). Game Mechanics Rules SECRETS and ROLE and SPY information is not to be shared (except BTSC), - it's for use in persuading attacks and lynches... - abilities are improved or added to the other factions for non compliance. Offending player looses secret or effect of ability. No double actions Any auto action (not many in here) will cancel chosen action, chosen action is tilled counted as used Role Description Independent - with assistants (one use each except kill) W/con to kill Neo or be last standing #Merovingian (aka the Frenchman) *KILL(not N1) kill/delete in the form of ghosts, ghouls, demons etc *Persephone - Distraction - out of action 1D 1N if they approach L'Ohme Francais - *Twin #1 Virus (Kill attacker 3/4 chance ) *Twin #2 Virus ditto (Kill attacker 2/3 chance) *the Trainman - Firewall (against spyware) N1.... 3/3 - N2.... 3/4 - N3.... 2/3 Agents (programs) BTSC - Vote a target every night (must dedicate an agent to act). W/con take kill/delete all others. Odd nights can use a firewall on an agent, player (safe) #Smith - Nights can copy any player once other than Neo (if Neo selected - random player chosen) #Brown - Twice can 'spoil' one players vote to not count odd days - not same player #Jones - blocks twice #Johnson - spy twice D or N #Thompson - divert action odd night, not same twice in a row Freed Humans - W/con delete all the above (not architect) only some may get BTSC #Neo - the One - Wipes out the Agents/independent. Invulnerable while Trinity is alive, If he finds her he gets BTSC with her - Neo can't kill Trinity accidently, once only he will auto save her if attacked - kill action is void #Trinity - knows Neo. Saves him automatically can block twice in the game - Gets BTSC if Neo finds her #Morphieus - saves, if self 50/50 chance #Cypher (betrayer) - Dice role(roll) - 1 or 2 = info to other side (random player), 3 or 4 = Save (choses), = 5 or 6 Block (choses) #Apoc - Kidnaps using the Nebuchanezzar = 1D or 1N out of game, 50/50 role reveal #Dozer - block actions not same player twice in a row #Tank - First Aid, 2/3 chance success #Mouse - 3/4 chance to identify one of the dead/deleted, but can not fail twice in a row, Knows Trinity (can't tell) and will die in her place 50/50 chance, #Switch - can kill every other night if Trinity dies Usable Programs for the freed humans #Ceraph - guards the Oracle (automatic), #The Oracle - SPY, can get BTSC with Morpheus once he is found #The watchmaker - any night not two in a row, picks role of freed human- I give details, can not make info public Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Well done on the master stroke at the start IDNE/Dozer - blocked the first kill, and despite some creativeness form the agents - they never got lucky on finding the hierachy of the freed humans ... despite tons of give a way clues. Thanks to all for playing, and especially for those that replaced MIAs - I hope clozobozo understands why I took her out of the game, she did not leave or ask to leave, it was my decision alone. This was a bit complicated and gave my posterior a headache too :o I had to check what was not used and what is the decreased ability and those dirty cheating agents tried to use two extra plays one night - bad agents, so glad you left footprints where they can't see them without a mirror - despite some outstanding play, they were overpowered - the Architect will have to correct the balance again for another game as clearly the key goodies are iUntouchables There's a thought (in my case the Undutchables :lol: ) - Writer required - apply within.. I'm so bad a writing RT's intro and PTs N2 Post were both awesome. I realized too late that Twin Pop had little chance of using the abilities as they would give away his role - well done for not using them Yes he did try to kill and auto save at the same time - but he was blocked rom 3 or 4 directions :P Way too much role giving - Which I know how to deal with it in future I think the spying gives too much confidence too - especially with protection - you can stick your neck out, in your case right out. :) There was meant to be a hieracachy approach to kills of freed humans...Morpheus, mouse was 50/50 Trinity, Neo and Frenchman - I think they had too much to do that is why they got spy and role copy, which I'll incorperate in one role next time Smith was powerful, and will choose an agent to die for him instead next time. he had a secret of using deleted agents secrets I like the idea of day abilities, have to make sure it does not kill the conversation.. actually there was a one of day lynch escape unused, there were he usual self saves used but wasted - I'll reduce the powers a little IDNE was blocking well Also I should have punished more for the RIDs = kill if I get PM from other faction the day it is revealled, so CP, Mouse, IDNE would have gone quick - that's one day ability (for the baddies :lol: ). Blocking JZ's kill on SD/Apoc made a big difference - though he paid him back by capturing him.. Just as well the Frenchamn could not expose his abilities too early - that would expose him too. If he used Persophone - he may have made it harder - he was ID'd anyway Considering the agents nearly lynched tad t one point - would have been different My overall thought.. if the spy on TP had worked, and the N1 kill ahd got through it would have changed it considerably. Als0 if TP could kill N1 and have other players as opposed to a single faction I am pretty sure that this can be balanced for another one - I'll change the theme though, definitely want to do Star Gate in March or Avatar Writer needed though - would be nice to add some images too - I had no time.... Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Social Darwin - Apoc *IDoNotExist - Dozer *Izzy - Tank *Rainthinker/Izzy2 - Switch *Andromeda - the Oracle *Brandon - Trinity *Crazy Painter - Watch/lock maker *Joe's Student - Morpheus *TwoaDay - The One (Neo) *Star Tiger - Mouse *Some Guy - Ceraph Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Social Darwin - Apoc #JarZe - Agent Brown - Killed by Neo N5 #IDoNotExist - Dozer #Izzy - Tank - Lynched D2 #Twin POP - Merovingian- Killed by Neo N3 #Rainthinker/Izzy2 - Switch - Killed by agents N3 #Andromeda - the Oracle #Brandon - Trinity #Crazy Painter - Watch/lock maker - Killed by Agents N2 #Joe's Student - Morpheus #Riaranor/GC - Agent Smith - Lynched D5 #Impervious - Agent Jones - Killed by Neo/Merovingian N2 #Clozobzo/Renan - Agent Thompson - Lynched D4 #TwoaDay - The One (Neo) #Twin Bro/Randro - Cypher - changed allegiance D2 - Lynched D3 #Star Tiger - Mouse - Killed by Smith using Jones secret D3 #Some Guy - Ceraph #Prof Templeton - Agent Johnson - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games